As one of this kind of technique, Patent Literature 1 discloses a stator 100 for a rotor inside-rotatable magnetic generator in which a magnetic rotor is disposed so as to rotate inside the stator 100 as shown in FIG. 12 of the present application. In this stator 100, a connecting wire 102 for connecting adjacent power-generating coils 101 to each other is disposed along an inner-peripheral surface 104 of a ring-shaped yoke part 103. Further, in order to prevent the connecting wire 102 from being broken due to vibrations, the connecting wire 102 is bonded and fixed to the inner-peripheral surface 104 of the yoke part 103 by an adhesive 105 that is applied so as to cover the connecting wire 102.